


Hope

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [10]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Acronym, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poetry, Rhymes, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: So, I read a depressing book a few years ago and then wrote this. I'm starting to see what people mean about all my poems being grim :'D
Series: Poems [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 3





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> So, I read a depressing book a few years ago and then wrote this. I'm starting to see what people mean about all my poems being grim :'D

He strikes me, he makes me fall

Only I can't take it all.

Please help me, I cannot cope,

Even with this thing called hope.

Deception, he draws me in

Into the darkness of his sin.

Eccentric, they all called him

So I died knowing he's not grim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3  
> ~Leaf


End file.
